criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyond the North
Beyond the North is the eighteenth case of the World Edition and the second of Eurasia. It is set in Vlora, Albania. Plot After the previous investigations in Sweden, the team came to Albania to investigate more about the doomsday machine in the solar system. When they arrived in Albania, Daniel Bourne told the player to go investigating with Max Storm at the Muradie Mosque since there was plenty of suspicious actions happening over there. Max and the player obliged and headed to the mosque. To Max's surprise, they had found another dead body. The dead body was confirmed to be a government worker named Tarek Tolka who worked in a government office in the city. When the body was sent to Sahir for autopsy, he said that the victim was stabbed with a sharp point right through the heart. He also said that he was able to find olive juice on the victim's wrist, allowing him to deduce that the killer checked the victim's pulse. Not only that, but the olive juice showed that the killer ate olives. Investigation of the port of Vlora led Max and the player to find out that the victim worked in the financial branch of the Albanian government and that the victim was good friends with another government worker who worked in the technological branch. Even later, Vivienne Matthieu told them that the victim's home was broken into and robbed. Max and the player went to investigate the victim's home and found out that the victim was friends with Zamora Bejko, the sister of Zamir and that the victim was dating a girl named Ariana Marishta. They found a steel ball which the killer had used to knock out the victim before killing them with a javelin, which they also found. Max and the player were reviewing their discoveries at the mosque when they heard a argument going on from the other side of the mosque. Zamir and Zamora Bejko was apparently arguing with Ariana Marishta over how the victim had cheated on Ariana and was also dating Zamora and possibly sexually abusing her with Zamir trying to defend his sister. A tape recording had recorded an argument between the victim and, to Mako Speltz's guess, was the killer. Even though she couldn't find who was arguing with the victim, she was positive about that the killer speaks Greek. Zarah Berisha was interrogated again due to a threat of docking the victim's pay due to his poor work and Zamora had gotten pregnant with the victim that her brother did not know about. Oliwia had given them a oud oil bottle that gave them the last piece of evidence and the end of the killer's freedom. The killer was Zamir Bejko and when they confronted him, he at first denied but after the evidence was shown, he bowed down to the player's skills and he had killed him because he knew that Tarek was trying to stop the doomsday machine. Max was shocked when he heard the mentioned doomsday machine and asked him about it but Zamir denied to say anything. The judge sentenced the disgraced worker to thirty years in jail for the murder of Tarek Tolka and denying to tell the team and the court about the doomsday machine. After the trial, Max and the player, along with Ricky, headed out to investigate Albania's part in the doomsday machine. Daniel Bourne told Ricky to go with the player to ask Zamir about his knowledge of the doomsday machine in the solar system. When Zamir was asked of the doomsday machine, he replied he had discovered it in the victim's home one day and was forced to not dig farther as the victim had gotten suspicious of him. Ricky and the player decided to look in the victim's home and they found a government folder full of things that belonged to the Albanian government and the Eurasian space agency. They asked Zarah about the folder and she was relieved as money and papers were vanishing in the last few months. Another chat with Zamir claimed that parts of machinery from the technological branch was disappearing and was sure it was the victim's fault. Meanwhile, Zamora had requested to see the player and Max so they went to see her. she said that she was sure that the victim was behind the doomsday machine and claimed that the victim often did odd things at the mosque. They found a briefcase at the mosque filled with money to the victim with an envelope with tickets so the victim was able to escape the country in an emergency. One of the tickets was a ferry from the port of Vlora to Alexandria in Egypt. Therefore Max and the player investigated the port and discovered that Oliwia knew about the machine. When they called her, she said she had left the country already and was back home. Worried that the person who was behind the doomsday machine may be after her, Oliwia told them to come to Turkmenistan as soon as possible. The team got ready to head to Turkmenistan for the new lead was there, but unfortunately it was too late. Stats Victim *'Tarek Tolka' (found stabbed in the chest and left for dead) Murder Weapon *'Javelin' Killer *'Zamir Bejko' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect speaks Greek Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect smells of oud oil *The suspect speaks Greek Profile *The suspect smells of oud oil *The suspect speaks Greek Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect smells of oud oil *The suspect speaks Greek Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect smells of oud oil *The suspect speaks Greek Killer's Profile *The killer eats olives. *The killer smells of oud oil. *The killer's initials are Z. B. *The killer speaks Greek. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Muradie Mosque. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bag, Ticket) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Open Book) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Oliwia Kaminska) *Ask Oliwia Kaminska about giving her book to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message revealed) *Examine Ticket. (Result: Location; New Crime Scene: Port of Vlora) *Investigate Port of Vlora. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Government Folder; Prerequisite: Location revealed) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Zamir Bejko) *Ask Zamir Bejko about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Zamir Bejko identified) *Examine Government Folder. (Result: Folder to the Victim) *Analyze Folder. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Zarah Berisha) *Ask Zarah Berisha about the victim's work. (Prerequisite: Folder analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clues: Faded Photo, Torn Paper, Box of Clothes; Available at start) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo with Message; New Suspect: Zamora Bejko) *Ask Zamora Bejko about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo with Message revealed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poem to Ariana; New Suspect: Ariana Marishta) *Ask Ariana Marishta about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Poem to Ariana restored) *Examine Box of Clothes. (Result: Steel Ball) *Analyze Steel Ball. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer smells of oud oil) *Investigate Port Shores. (Clues: Net, Briefcase; All tasks above must be complete) *Examine Net. (Result: Javelin) *Analyze Javelin. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Javelin) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Tag) *Analyze Tag. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer's initials are Z. B.) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Ariana Marishta why she was fighting with Zamora and Zamir. (Available at start) *Ask Zamir why he was fighting with Ariana. (Available at start) *Investigate Mosque Tower. (Clues: Bag, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Bag. (Result: Tape Recording) *Analyze Tape Recording. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Greek) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Note from Zarah) *Ask Zarah why she threatened the victim about his poor work. (Prerequisite: Note from Zarah found) *Investigate Victim's Living Room. (Clue: Purse; Prerequisite: Ask Zarah) *Examine Purse. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Analyze Pregnancy Test. (12:00:00) *Ask Zamora Bejko about her pregnancy by the hands of the victim. (Prerequisite: Pregnancy Test analyzed) *Examine Oud Oil Bottle. (Result: DNA; All tasks above must be complete) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Soaring to the Stars 2. (No stars) Soaring to the Stars 2 * Ask Zamir Bejko what he knows concerning the doomsday machine. (Available at start) * Investigate Victim's Home. (Clues: Hidden Safe) * Examine Hidden Safe. (Result: Safe Unlocked) * Examine Safe. (Result: Government Folder) * Analyze Government Folder. (12:00:00) * Ask Zarah Berisha about the confidential files and the money the victim had stolen. (Reward: Fur Coat) * Ask Zamir Bejko about the technological items stolen from his department. (Reward: 50 XP; Prerequisite: Zarah Berisha interrogated) * Ask Zamora Bejko about what she knows from the victim. (Available at start; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Muradie Mosque. (Clues: Briefcase) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase) * Examine Unlocked Briefcase. (Result: Envelope) * Examine Faded Envelope. (Result: Note) * Investigate Port of Vlora. (Clues: Oliwia's Suitcase) * Examine Oliwia's Suitcase. (Result: Folder) * Analyze Folder. (12:00:00) * Call Oliwia and ask her about what she knows about the doomsday machine. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Eurasia